About any liquid crystal display device or the like, it is indispensable, from the viewpoint of an image-forming manner thereof, that a polarizer is arranged on each of the two main sides of its liquid crystal cell. A polarizing film is generally bonded, as the polarizer, to each of the sides. In order to bond the polarizing film onto a display section side of the liquid crystal cell or the like, a pressure-sensitive adhesive is usually used. In such a case, the following is generally used since the use produces an advantage that no drying step is required for solidifying a polarizing film to be bonded onto such a display section, and other advantages: a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film in which a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer is beforehand located onto a single side of a polarizing film. As the pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film, various films are suggested (Patent Documents 1 and 2). In each of these pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing films, a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer side thereof is fitted to a display section such as a liquid crystal cell. Moreover, it is suggested that in a pressure-sensitive-adhesive-layer-attached polarizing film, a polarizing film having a total thickness of 100 μm or less is used in order to make the image display device thinner (Patent Document 3).
In the meantime, an inputting device such as a touch panel, a transparent substrate such as a cover glass or plastic cover, or some other member is located at the viewer-side of the polarizing films. The member is also generally bonded through a pressure-sensitive adhesive layer to each of the polarizing films (Patent Document 3).